


Trouble on the Doorstep

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, Shinigami, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised her a drink, and you have to have fine champagne when you're drinking with your girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble on the Doorstep

Perhaps Maylene should have known trouble when he turned up with a contagious smile and mischief in his green eyes. He offered his arm and his name, asking if she’d care for that drink he’d promised.

She’d never had champagne before, and it went well with Ronald’s ardent kisses and then warmth of his mouth on her nipples, her belly. Maylene was surprised at the intense sensations he could evoke from that small, hidden nub of flesh, giving her wave after wave of pleasure. Ronald’s lips glinted with her wetness when he smiled at her and slipped his fingers inside.


End file.
